Feeling Sorry for Yourself?
by Kid Leviathan
Summary: A collection of oneshots or shorts about various characters. Some will be happy, some will be sad. Ideas are being accepted (review or PM them to me). I own only my ideas and my OCs. Levvi out.
1. My Birthday

Turning 19 was supposed to be something special.

There were supposed to be lots of people and lots of presents. It should be fun, right?

Birthdays were supposed to be special, weren't they?

Then why was mine not?

It was the day of my 19th birthday. It was a big thing on my island as well as a lot of the islands we had passed. Some of the crew had been joking about how I hadn't reached the mark yet. Others simply looked down on me because I was one of the youngest people in the crew. Worst of all (to them), I was a girl. It meant I was the weakest on the ship.

But now that it was my birthday, no one was around. We were docked at an island and everyone left immediately. The Captain only paused long enough to bark an order at me to stay on the ship and guard it.

"Is this their idea of a birthday?" I muttered to myself. "Give me some alone time? It's not much of a present."

I was currently up in the crow's nest, just looking around at the city that was just out of my reach. I almost sighed, but I knew it would be pointless to want something because I clearly wasn't going to get it.

"Moping about the day?"

I swore I almost jumped out of my skin at the voice. I spun around to look at the first mate who was staring me down. "Oh. It's just you, Killer. What are you doing up here?"

"You didn't honestly think you were the only one on the ship, did you? Kid doesn't leave one person behind. There are enough people on our crew to have multiple guards."

"Oh. I see." What else was I supposed to say to that? I wasn't going to get all excited that he was here too. Sure, Killer had sort of put out the idea that he was interested in me, but we never really did anything about it. He was always kind of cool and collected which I found so strange on the Kid Pirates' ship. I suppose neither of us was that stereotypical of a pirate when it came to the Kid Pirates. Of course we joined in the battles and helped massacre the people who pissed Kid off, but we weren't as rambunctious as the rest.

Killer wrapped a hand around my upper arm and pulled me to my feet. "Time to switch off with the next watch." And that was all he offered me of an explanation. We climbed down to the deck and then he grabbed my arm again as the next guy climbed up.

It felt like I was just being dragged around the ship until he decided to drop me off in my room. He walked away without making a sound, like he always did. The door shut behind him and I sighed. This had to be the most boring day of my life. I laid on my bed and watched the sunlight filtering through the window slowly fade. It grew darker and darker until no light could be seen anymore. I only heard a couple people walk into the ship, so I figured the rest were still out drinking or getting laid. I closed my eyes and decided I should just sleep the rest of my birthday away. It wasn't like it mattered to anyone else anyways.

I jerked upwards when I felt someone enter my room. I couldn't hear anything, but I swore someone was there. I was about to get up when I felt a hand press into my shoulder. If it was one of the drunken pirates who decided to try their luck on me when I was sleeping, they would quickly find themselves in a grave.

"You-"

Someone shushed me, interrupting my words. I grew confused when I didn't smell any alcohol and I recognized the voice.

"Killer, what are you-"

He shushed me again. "Don't speak."

I felt his weight settle on my bed. I wanted to speak up once more to get an answer out of him, but at the same time I wanted to wait for him to begin speaking. He always seemed to ponder over his words before he finally said what was on his mind. Only this time, I wasn't going to get words.

The hand that had been against my shoulder moved up so it was holding the back of my neck. The silence was deafening as I waited for what he was going to do. I felt his breath ghost over my lips and I breathed in sharply. He shushed me once more before placing his lips against mine. I didn't know what to do at first. He wasn't drunk and he was completely awake, so did this mean he was finally doing something about his interest in me? I slowly and carefully raised my arms and slid them around his neck. I must have done something right because I felt him nip lightly at my bottom lip. I did another intake of breath and he used that moment to slip his tongue into my mouth.

A small whine left my mouth as he pulled away and I quickly covered it. I heard a small chuckle come from him as he put his mouth next to my ear. "Is that what you wanted? Was it not enough for you?"

I was grateful for the darkness or else he would have seen the blood rush to my face. I was embarrassed not only by the sound I made, but by the fact that he seemed to like it so much. Even though I felt that way, I still felt like I needed to give an answer. "Y-yes," I stuttered out quietly.

A tongue touched my ear lobe and another sound almost escaped from me. "Yes to which answer, Abby?" I was trying so hard to not make any sounds that I couldn't answer him. I felt a hand slide down to the edge of my shirt and slide up my side underneath it. I quickly buried my head into his shoulder as another whine escaped. He chuckled once more and I felt it reverberate through my own body. "You're supposed to answer when someone asks you a question."

"Y-yes t-to both…"

I could practically feel his grin. "Good. I was beginning to think I'd have to do something to get an answer out of you."

Cold and heat rushed through me. His words sounded both dangerous and seductive. "W-what would you have done?"

He moved so my head was no longer hidden against him. "How about I show you?" he whispered to me.

* * *

When I woke, the first thing I noticed was the bright light that filtered through my window. My mind was fuzzy and slow when I first woke up, so I was a little confused. I didn't remember putting a blanket on before falling asleep. In fact, I didn't remember falling asleep. I slowly propped myself up on my arm and looked towards the door. I felt like someone was here, but the door was closed. I fell back down onto the bed and rolled over.

And fell with a thump to the ground.

There were two reasons for this. The first was I didn't realize I was sleeping on the edge of my bed since I normally sleep quite close to the wall. The second thing was that there was someone else in my bed. He looked over the edge and smirked down at me as I gaped like a fish out of water.

He chuckled. "Forget about me already?"

I struggled with my words, "Wha- Y-you- That really happened?" I gripped the blanket closer to my body when I finally noticed I wasn't currently wearing clothes.

Killer reached an arm down and pulled me back up onto the bed. "Did you think it was just a dream? How quickly you dismiss us." He brought his face closer to mine.

My cheeks immediately started heating up. "N-no, t-that's not it. I just th-thought it was a dream."

He laid back down on the bed and I turned to look at him. His hair was as messy as always, going in almost any direction, but it was pushed away so I could see his eyes. The deep green depths seemed to be devious and yet filled with laughter. They had me smiling back at him.

Yesterday had been a terrible day; there was no doubt about that. But right now made up for it. I may have wished that I could do it over so that there was even just a small chance of it getting better. But, at the same time, I wouldn't want to change it. If I did, then maybe Killer would not have come here. I couldn't feel sorry for myself when he was sitting there and smiling at me like that.

* * *

**Here's the first little oneshot I made. Let me know if you have any ideas for a mini that could fit within this collection (whether it is a complete idea, a partial idea, or just a character you want to see).**

**-Levvi**


	2. There's No Point

"Look out!"

Beth jumped out of the way of an attacking sword. The tip of the weapon bit into her shoulder and she had to bite her cheek to keep from crying out in pain. There was a small sound of something being fired before one of Usopp's fire stars consumed her enemy. She glanced over at him as he ran over. She gave him a quick smile. "Thanks."

Usopp nodded, focusing his gaze on the enemies still standing around them. "You have to pay more attention, Beth. What if I couldn't come save you?"

"I know, I know. It's hard to pay attention to every side though when I need to aim." She pulled her slingshot back and fired at the pirate trying to rush her.

Usopp copied her motion, taking down a different pirate. "Just try. I don't want you to get hurt." At that, he rushed off to another place to attack.

She took his words to heart and paid more attention than she normally did. Just as the pirate numbers were dwindling, there was a loud yell from the edge of the clearing. "It's the Chain Link Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates!"

Marines began to rush into the battle. Beth could hear her crew yell overtop of them. "Guys! It's time to go!" Luffy yelled.

Beth grinned at her captain's order and turned to run. Something tripped her and everything seemed to slow down. Her forearms slapped the ground, protecting her face from hitting, but something was wrong. She slowly looked off to the side where her other hand should've been. A bloody stump was her wrist now and her hand was lying a foot away, still clasped around her slingshot. It all felt so wrong to her. This couldn't be happening. It hit her all at once and she started screaming.

There was the sound of a rubber band shooting off as Luffy shot towards her. One moment later, she was in the doctor's arms and her attacker was lying in the dirt. Her captain had clenched his fists and was glaring down at the Marine. "Never hurt my friends," he said coldly and evenly.

Chopper ran from the fighting, doing his best to avoid the surviving Marines and pirates. He paused behind a tree to pull bandages out of his backpack. He looked worried about something. Pain was running rampant through Beth's brain as she stared at a white-covered ball on the ground. She couldn't comprehend why Chopper would be carrying it around. A cry tore through her chest as he started bandaging the wound. It was seeping through the fabric too fast.

"We need to get back to the ship," he muttered. He looked stressed.

He picked Beth's weak body off the ground and ran again. She could hear others running around her, but she couldn't see them. Chopper's large furry body blocked her sight and she was growing faint from blood loss. Everyone suddenly stopped running.

"Three Sword Style-"

"Diablo-"

Beth passed out.

* * *

Faint voices reached her ears. She just wanted them to be quiet. She wanted to go back to sleep.

"…might not be possible…"

"…can't give up! She…"

"…sorry I can't be…"

They were being annoying. Why wouldn't they let her sleep? The voices began to fade and she felt relief for the quiet as she drifted back into the dark.

* * *

Beth stared at Chopper's sad face as he stood on a stool next to her bed. No. He had to be lying to her. He couldn't be serious!

"Bethany, I'm sorry-" he started.

"No! Don't do this to me, Chopper! I-It can't be true! Don't lie to me!" She was getting hysterical.

His eyes stared tearing up. "I'm not lying. I wish I was, Beth…"

She knew she was hurting his feelings; she could see it in his eyes. She just couldn't deal with the pain he was causing to her heart right now. She swung her feet off the bed and ran out the door. She could hear him calling after her, but she couldn't be around him. Not right now.

She burst through the door onto the deck and stopped. It felt like her heart was stuck in her throat. The rest of the crew was standing on the deck and staring at her. She was frozen in place until Usopp turned and took a step towards her. She took a step backwards. "No," she whispered. They couldn't see her. Not like this.

"Beth!" she heard Chopper call her again.

She turned to run again, but Usopp grabbed her arm; even worse, he grabbed her arm that she wished would just disappear. "Wait, Beth. You-"

She shoved him away. "Let go!" She stared up at him in shock. Not once since joining this ship had she yelled at him. Usopp was the closest friend she had. He took a step away from her, his face falling.

Everyone was silent on the ship now. They had seen how she hurt him and now it would haunt her just as her hand would. Before Chopper could place a hand on her leg, she dashed back down the stairs to the infirmary. She never wanted to speak to another person again.

* * *

Zoro and Usopp watched her walk away from them, just as she had been doing for the past few weeks. Usopp sighed and rubbed his face while Zoro watched her with a small frown. "When is she going to snap out of this?" Zoro growled, hiding his worry for his nakama.

Usopp didn't reply. He had a feeling she wouldn't.

Beth walked to the far side of the deck and placed her hand on the railing. How long had it been since she smiled? A week? Two weeks? A month? She couldn't remember anymore. It wasn't like it mattered to her anyways. She was healed by now, but the weight of what happened continued to weigh her down.

A head stretched down into her vision and she stared back. Luffy was hanging down from the sail, which he would undoubtedly get yelled at from Nami for doing. His face was unusually straight as he stared at her. "Hey, Beth. Why don't you play with us anymore?"

She looked away from him. "I can't play games, Luffy."

He frowned. "Of course you can. Come play tag with me and Chopper. We can get Usopp to join, too."

Beth looked directly into his eyes and glared at him. "I can't play silly games with you anymore, Luffy! I lost my hand! I can't even shoot my slingshot! I'm nothing to this crew now! Just leave me on an island somewhere. I don't care anymore." Her voice grew quieter until she whispered the last sentence. She turned and ran back into the ship, searching for her room.

Luffy watched her go with a frown. "But I don't want to lose my nakama."

"Luffy!" Nami stomped up to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get down off of there before you ruin our sail!" She grabbed him around the neck and tugged, making him fall face first onto the deck.

There was a collective sigh from the crew watching him slowly get up, a red mark covering his face. Beneath deck, the lone member in the girls' bedroom was crying softly to herself. One hand was held to her eyes while the stump of what used to be her right hand was against her stomach. The weapon had barely missed her wrist, leaving her a small range of movements, though it did her little good without the hand that should have been attached to it.

Another sob tore through her chest as she tried to calm down. "What's the point?" she whispered into the empty air. "What's the point of trying in life when I know I'll never be able to succeed again? I just want to give in…"

* * *

**This has a completely differently ending than the previous one. This is technically Usopp-centered. I have a feeling that people won't be content with that, so I am working on a part 2 for this. Let me know what you think and tell me any ideas you may have.**

**-Levvi**


End file.
